


Caillou Joins the Circus (My Version)

by Sovietlollipop



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless parodies of this episode. I decided to make one of my own.</p>
<p>Caillou was looking forward to going to the circus but when his daddy tells him that it's not until the next day he throws one of the biggest tantrums ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caillou Joins the Circus (My Version)

Caillou Joins the Circus (my version)

Disclaimer, Caillou belongs to its owners and no infringement is intended.

Narrator: Come on kids, its story time. Caillou doesn’t look very happy, I wonder why? Today’s story is called Caillou joins the circus.

Caillou wakes up in bed and yawns.

Caillou (to his cat): Gilbert, I just had a dream about a tiger. Todays the big day, Daddy’s going to take me to the circus, he promised. I am going to get dressed all by myself like a big boy.

Caillou gets dressed.

Caillou: Oh crap, I forgot to brush my teeth.

Narrator: Caillou was in a big hurry because he wanted to get to the circus early.

Caillou is brushing his teeth in the bathroom when his dad walks in.

Caillou’s Dad: Good morning, Caillou.

Caillou: Look Daddy, I got dressed all by myself like a big boy. 

Caillou’s Dad: Ah, I can see and you did a very good job but why so early?

Caillou: I don’t want to be late for the circus. 

Caillou’s Dad: The circus, oh no. Caillou I’m afraid that the circus is not coming into town until tomorrow.

Caillou: No, that’s not true, it’s today. It has to be today. Wawawawawa! I got all dressed!

Caillou’s Dad: I’m sorry Caillou but I promise we’ll go first thing tomorrow morning.

Caillou: No! I want to go to the circus today! I don’t want to wait until tomorrow! Wawawawawawa! 

Narrator: Caillou was in a very bad mood because he wasn’t going to the circus. 

Caillou’s Dad: I’m sorry Caillou but there’s nothing I can do. Come on let’s go down stairs and make breakfast. 

Caillou’s dad leaves the bathroom.

Caillou: No! I still want the goddamn circus!

Caillou starts to play with a toy car he sees in the bathroom.

Caillou: Vroom, vroom, vroom.

One of the toy car’s wheels falls off. 

Caillou: STUPID OLD CAR!!! STUPID!!! STUPID!!! STUPID!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWATAWA!!!!! WATAWATAWATAWATAWEB!!!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!

Caillou’s dad walks back in the bathroom with Caillou’s little sister, Rosie.

Caillou’s Dad: Caillou! Stop screaming, you just woke up Rosie! 

Caillou: I don’t care about goddamn Rosie! I care about the goddamn circus!

Caillou’s Dad: Caillou we do not cuss and I already told you the circus is not coming until tomorrow! Now let’s go to the kitchen and make breakfast.

Caillou: NO! I WANT THE CIRCUS TODAY!!! TODAY!!!! 

Caillou’s Dad: Caillou! I already said no now let’s get in the kitchen.

Caillou: NO!!!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!

Caillou’s Dad: Caillou, get in the kitchen!

Caillou: I SAID NO!!!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!

Caillou’s Dad: Caillou! Get in the kitchen now!

Caillou: FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR KITCHEN!!!!! CIRCUS!!!!! CIRCUS!!!!! CIRCUS!!!!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: even Caillou’s dad was starting to get pissed off.

Caillou’s Dad: GET IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Caillou’s dad leaves the bathroom with Rosie, Caillou follows.

Caillou: I want to go the goddamn circus, I want to go to the goddamn circus, I want to go to the goddamn circus.

They enter the kitchen.

Caillou’s Dad (to Rosie): Come on let’s make toast, we can cut it into little duckies like grandma dose.

Caillou: FUCK NO!!! I DON’T WANT TO MAKE NO MOTHER FUCKING DUCKIES!!! THERE FOR FUCKING TITTIE BABBIES!!!

Caillou’s Dad: That dose it! Caillou, I am sick and tired of your bullshit! Also you don’t get to go to the circus tomorrow or any time while it’s in town and we will go there without you! No circus for you at all! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the rest of the week! Go to your room! 

Caillou (running to his room) Wawawawawawa! 

Narrator: And so, Caillou was grounded for the rest of the week.

Caillou’s Dad: Shut the fuck up, Narrator!

The End


End file.
